


Criminal

by l0nelys0ul



Category: EXO (Band), f(x)
Genre: Crime, F/M, Sex, Theft
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Bem, como eu devo começar isso? Talvez me apresentando? Tudo bem.Olá, me chamo Jung Soojung, e estou aqui para contar a vocês o dia em que eu meio que assaltei um motel e quase fui presa. Não, você não leu errado. Isso foi há exatos três anos atrás.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Jung Soojung | Krystal





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Mãos ao alto!   
> kkkk  
> Mais uma fic com couple hetéro flopinho, dessa vez fiz um +18 capenga, porque não sou muito fã desse estilo.
> 
> A fanfic não tem NADA a ver com a música do Taemin, eu estava escrevendo ela há dois meses atrás, resolvi terminar ontem. Espero que gostem!

Bem, como eu devo começar isso? Talvez me apresentando? Tudo bem. Olá, me chamo Jung Soojung, e estou aqui para contar a vocês o dia em que eu meio que assaltei um motel e quase fui presa. Não, você não leu errado. Isso foi há exatos três anos atrás, bem, vamos pelo começo.

×

Era mais um dia cansativo, tinha saído da faculdade, naquele exato momento estava fazendo artes cênicas. Não gostava de atuar, mas no final das contas, nenhum curso daquela faculdade foi bom para mim, ou eu não fui boa o bastante para eles, então era aquilo que me restou. Pelo menos até que eu acabasse o semestre e euresolvesse largar tudo, e entrar em outro curso, como costumava fazer.

Estava eu vivendo a minha vida, chegando na lanchonete em que eu trabalhava meio período, quando encontrei aquele tipinho novamente parado na porta da entrada. Do Kyungsoo ou mais conhecido como D.O. Quem era ele? Era um homem 10 anos mais velho que eu, bem bad boy, um vadio na realidade. Carregava uma má fama, já tinha ouvido várias coisas sobre ele, mas nunca o vi fazendo nada de mais, nunca havia me desrespeitado, então boatos eram apenas boatos.

― Olá Soojung! ― sorriu simpático como sempre.

― Olá D.O. que surpresa ver você aqui. Outra vez...

― Estava passando por aqui perto e resolvi te cumprimentar. ― se desencostou da porta.

― Bem, já cumprimentou. ― empurrando a porta para entrar.

― E também…

― Já começou… ― suspirei.

― Você não pode me dar uma chance?

― Não estou afim.

― Por que não?

― Porque não!

― "Porque não" não é resposta.

― Você nunca vai parar se insistir, não é? ― suspirei cansada.

― Não, eu sei ser insistente quando eu quero algo.

Então eu pensei, ele era bonito, tinha um corpo legal, cara de quem fodia bem, aparentava tomar banho todos os dias, e até que era educado. Bem mais do que alguns caras com quem eu já tinha cruzado por aí. 

― Tudo bem, não tenho nada para fazer na sexta de qualquer forma.

― Nossa Soojung, assim você machuca o meu coração. ― sorriu colocado a mão no peito. Realmente não valia nada.

― Pegar ou largar.

― Óbvio que pego. ― falou em duplo sentido.

― Ótimo, agora melhor ir embora. Vou acabar pegando meu turno atrasada.

― Me dá seu número pelo menos. ― insistiu.

― Não precisa, meu turno na sexta acaba às 21 horas, esteja aqui para me buscar. ― ordenei. ― Não vou te esperar um segundo, se atrasar, eu vou embora.

― Tudo bem. ― colocou as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. ― Chegarei uma hora antes. Afinal, depois de meses, não posso arriscar perder um encontro com Jung Soojung. ― queria dizer que me senti valorizada, mas já conhecia a ficha corrida de garotas com quem ele já saiu.

― Acho bom. ― entrei na lanchonete sem me despedir.

A semana passou lenta como qualquer outra semana da minha vida, sim, vocês devem ter percebido que eu não sou a pessoa mais animada de todos os tempos. Enfim… tinha até me esquecido do encontro. Até que quando deu 20:56 ― estava contando os minutos para poder ir embora ― D.O. entra na lanchonete quase correndo. Por um momento me assustei, e ele percebeu isso, então veio à minha direção. Foi aí que eu lembrei do meu compromisso, na real? Não queria sair, só queria ir para casa, tomar um banho quente, comer o último biscoito do meu armário e dormir, mas se eu fizesse isso teria que aguentar D.O. por vários meses.

― Se bem me lembro, você falou que chegaria uma hora antes. ― nunca perderia a chance de alfinetar.

― Tive alguns problemas gata. ― deu um sorriso de James Dean.

― Não me chama de gata, acho horrível.

― Certo, senhorita Jung Soojung. ― tipinho irritante.

― Bem, meu horário já acabou. Só vou trocar de roupa. Me espera lá fora.

Fui para o vestiário, e troquei somente a blusa, já que a calça jeans era a minha. Soltei os cabelos, passei um batom, e era isso. Não faria uma super produção já que não iria sair com o príncipe encantado de qualquer forma. Quando saí encontrei D.O. dando chutes no poste ao lado, nada demais, só estava "brincando". Ele era bonito, aparentava ser mais jovem do que realmente era, possuía um penteado baixo, estava todo de preto e usava um casaco de couro bem pesado, não estava tão frio, mas ela sempre reforçava aquele pose de bad boy, descobri isso depois, bem depois. 

― Está com raiva do poste?

― Só matando o tempo.

― Entendi. ― ficamos em silêncio por um breve momento. ― Onde vamos?

― Eu pensei em ir em um barzinho aqui no centro do bairro. ― fiquei decepcionada, não estava com clima para cantoria. Mas não é como se ele fosse me levar à um cinco estrelas.

― Beleza.

― Teremos que ir a pé. ― coçou a cabeça. ― Eu até tinha descolado uma moto, mas um amigo precisou para um esquema.

― Como descolou?

― Peguei emprestado. ― deu de ombros.― Então vamos?

E lá fui eu para o meu encontro, andando, como se eu não estivesse cansada o suficiente. Mas D.O. era bem mais gentil do que imaginei, em pouco tempo conseguiu tirar o meu mal humor, e já não me importava estar andando por aí. Chegamos no bar antes que eu percebesse, era bonitinho, tinha um karaokê chato, mas depois que ele pediu uma cerveja a música era de menos, a Soojung alcoolizada gosta de qualquer coisa.

― Então D.O. trabalha com o quê? Acho que nunca te perguntei.

― Você mal falava comigo, sempre que me via fazia cara feia. ― deu o último gole, e pediu mais uma rodada para o garçom.

Notaram que Kyungsoo não respondeu a minha pergunta?

― Eu pensava que você era um malandro irritante. ― fui sincera.

― E agora? ― chegou mais perto do meu rosto sorrindo ladino. Meu problema foi sempre adorar um homem com cara de safado.

― Acho que você é só um malandro. ― respondi baixo distraída com o movimento da rua.

― Então eu tenho a noite toda para te provar o contrário. ― começou a fazer carinho na minha coxa esquerda. ― Ou te convencer que está certa. 

Tensão sexual é o nome? Ficamos naquela conversa mole por muito tempo, ele acendeu um cigarro e me ofereceu, eu não era de fumar, mas fazia as vezes. Nisso abri um pouco da minha vida, e fomos descobrindo que éramos dois sem rumo. Eu já estava no meu quarto curso da faculdade, e na realidade, nunca gostei de nada, nunca gostei de estudar mesmo que tirasse boas notas. Naquela época eu ainda não sabia no que queria trabalhar, nem queria trabalhar, só estava levando a vida. Foi bom conversar com um cara que não tivesse expectativas em mim, igual aos caras da universidade que me olhavam como se eu fosse uma aberração. D.O. era um ferrado na vida, então tanto faz. 

― E porque D.O.?

― Usava esse nome para não ser reconhecido. ― respondeu como se não fosse nada.

― Nossa, você é um bandido? ― brinquei.

― Talvez eu seja um ladrão… Posso te roubar um beijo?

― Pensei que ladrões não pediam permissão. 

E ele me beijou. Sim, eu sei que foi uma cantada horrível, mas um pouco de gentileza e álcool me deixava muito maleável. Para vocês entenderem o meu estado emocional naquela época, eu aceitava qualquer coisa.

Foi um beijo bom, nada de extraordinário, mas fez bem seu o trabalho, o suficiente para me deixar bem molhada. Não prolongamos já que ainda estávamos em público.

― Quer ir para outro lugar? ― perguntou baixo mordendo a minha orelha.

― Quero.

Ele me pediu para esperá-lo na esquina enquanto pagava as bebidas, não entendi mas fui, estava satisfeita que teria a minha transa da semana. E pela primeira vez em algum tempo achei que estava com sorte, D.O. parecia saber usar o que tinha no meio das pernas. Fiquei divagando quando ele apareceu andando bem rápido com uma expressão séria.

― Vamos. ― passou o braço pela a minha cintura e saiu me levando por um beco.

― O que houve? ― me assustei, ele parecia sério.

― Nada, é que essas ruas são meio perigosas de noite, não acha?

Não falei nada, realmente eram perigosas, sempre tinha uns vadios. 

― Se importa da gente ir para o motel andando? Estamos perto.

Apenas neguei com a cabeça, estávamos chegando perto do distrito dos motéis, as ruas eram estreitas, nem se quiséssemos um carro entraria lá. Avistamos alguns casais abaixando a cabeça, olhamos um para o outro e rimos, eles fariam a mesma coisa que a gente, a diferença é que não tínhamos um pingo de vergonha. Logo chegamos ao local, tinha muitos estabelecimentos.

― Qual você quer ir?

― Não faço ideia. ― tinha muitos e eu não sabia quanto D.O. tinha no bolso. Óbvio que eu não pagaria o motel, já daria para ele a minha florzinha delicada de graça.

― Então eu posso escolher?

― Sim. ― D.O. pegou na minha mão e foi me guiando um pouco mais à frente. Paramos em frente a um motel mais “bonitinho”. ― Aqui está bom para você?

― Sim, está. ― nos encaminhamos para a recepção, havia uma moça distraída olhando o celular.

― Boa noite. ― a recepcionista tomou um pequeno susto e nos cumprimentou de volta. ― Quero uma suíte master. ― ela olhou estranho para D.O., eu entendo, também olharia.

― A suíte master custa…

― Boneca, não te perguntei o preço, só me dá a chave. ― tirando um maço de cigarro da boca.

A moça ficou envergonhada e pegou a chave, quarto 1401, subimos calados e o que mais precisava dizer? Não houve beijos, mãos bobas ou pegação, e para mim foi melhor. Não queria ser protagonista de qualquer cena para as câmeras do elevador, apesar de saber que a pessoa que controlava as câmeras já nem se surpreenderia mais. Assim que chegamos no andar reparei no corredor com papel de parede cor de vinho, era tudo bem limpo apesar de ser brega, mas era um motel então eu não podia esperar algo melhor. 

D.O. abriu a porta, que dava para uma salinha bonita, com certeza aquele lugar era o mais legal que eu já fodi, fui fazendo a vistoria em cada canto da suíte enquanto ele permanecia encostado na porta me olhando. Tinha piscina, uma cadeira erótica, a suíte era muito bonita em comparação ao corredor, no banheiro tinha uma hidro, comecei a visualizar onde eu foderia.

― Está à altura de Jung Soojung? ― sussurrou em meu ouvido, enquanto apertava a minha cintura por trás.

― Bem… ― me virei e coloquei meus braços sob seus ombros. ― Dá pro gasto.

Não perdi tempo e beijei seus lábios, nosso beijo era uma bagunça total, muito molhado e cheio de desejo, fomos andando desengonçados até chegar na cama. Não perdi tempo e tirei sua jaqueta e blusa, fui descendo e beijando seu tronco, depois seus gominhos. D.O. puxava os meus cabelos de forma nada gentil, da forma que eu gostava. Não me lembro bem dos fatos além de estar cavalgando rápido, enquanto D.O. segurava firme minha cintura me ajudando a manter o ritmo. Depois estava me segurando escada da piscina enquanto ele estava por trás investindo em mim, hidro, sofá, cama, em pé, presa na parede, em tudo o que você puder imaginar. Depois usufruímos todos os cantos possíveis, ele pediu comida a atendente enquanto eu assaltava o mini bar, já que ele disse para eu aproveitar a noite, aproveitaria em alto estilo. Depois deitamos na cama e ficamos conversando mais um pouco até o sono chegar, só pude dormir um pouco já que a nossa hora terminaria às 05:00 da manhã. Pensei que ele prolongaria para que aproveitássemos mais, mas o moreno não quis, tudo bem, nada era perfeito. 

Sério, a partir daqui nada foi perfeito.

― Se eu soubesse que me divertiria tanto, teria aceitado sair contigo antes.

― Então eu consegui agradar? ― sorriu sacana enquanto entrávamos no elevador.

― Até que conseguiu.

― Fico muito satisfeito, porque eu acho que quero te ver de novo.

― Bem, você sabe onde eu trabalho.

― Onde você trabalha, onde você estuda e mora.

― Bem, pelo visto você sabe muito de mim. ― sorri para ele.

― Sim, eu sei. ― e me deu um beijo rápido antes da porta metálica abrir.

― Me dá a sua mão, agora temos que ser rápidos. 

Não entendi naquele momento, mas entenderia minutos depois. Segurei as mãos dele, e senti um aperto forte, não o bastante para machucar, mas meu coração começou a palpitar e errar nas batidas. Algo me dizia que aquilo não era bom, chegamos na recepção e a mesma moça estava lá.

― Vieram pagar a conta? Poderiam ter pedido no quarto, eu peço que esperem aqui enquanto alguém dar uma olhada na suíte. ― quando a moça pensou em pegar o telefone D.O. tirou uma arma de dentro da jaqueta e colocou na cabeça dela. Até agora estou tentando entender como é que eu não senti a arma.

― Pode botando o telefone no lugar, fica quieta, sem fazer gracinha. ― falou entre os dentes, eu fiquei sem reação.

― Por favor, não faça nada comigo. ― a recepcionista começou, e eu queria chorar junto.

― Para de chorar, arruma um saco e coloca todo o dinheiro que você tem aí. É pra ser rápida. ― a mulher foi enchendo a bolsa mesmo com as mãos tremendo, minha mente estava em branco, não passava nem pela minha cabeça me soltar e fugir. Assim que a moça entregou a sacola, Kyungsoo começou a me puxar para fora. ― Corre! ― berrou comigo, na mesma hora a moça começou a gritar por socorro.

Eu corri, na verdade estava sendo puxada por Kyungsoo, minhas pernas estavam moles como gelatina, corremos bastante, nos embrenhando entre os becos. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer, não sabia onde estava indo, ou o que faria, o ar já faltava no meu pulmão, completamente desorientada. Mal vi que chegamos em um ponto de ônibus, ele apenas parou qualquer um e me jogou para dentro, as poucas pessoas que estavam dentro dele se assustaram com a truculência dos atos do homem ao me empurrar daquela forma, o motorista olhou feio mas não disse nada. Fiquei estancada no mesmo lugar até que ele pagasse as nossas passagens e me conduzisse para o final do ônibus, todos os passageiros voltaram aos seus pensamentos, enfim nos ignorando.

― Ufa, foi por pouco. ― ele sorriu, enquanto ofegava.

― Você é louco? ― sussurrei ainda incrédula com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

― Louco? Por quê? 

― Você assaltou aquele motel, ainda por cima comigo do seu lado, agora sou sua cúmplice. Tem ideia disso? Eu tinha uma ficha limpa.

― E ainda vai continuar tendo, ninguém vai nos pegar.

― Você é doente, isso que a gente fez é um crime. Você é um criminoso sabia? ― empurrando ele para o lado.

― Sim, eu sou um criminoso. Você não sabia da minha fama? Nunca ouviu rumores que eu faço coisas ilícitas? 

― Bem… ― minha voz foi sumindo. ― Eu ouvi algumas coisas.

― Então não se finja de burra, porque não é. ― foi grosso.

E o que eu fiz? Bem, com o último fio de coragem levantei da poltrona empurrando suas pernas com força para o lado enquanto ia para o corredor do ônibus. Puxei a cordinha do sinal sem me importar com nada e desci no primeiro ponto. Por sorte D.O. não foi atrás, andei desesperada pela cidade, até me localizar e pegar um ônibus de volta para o meu apartamento. Assim que cheguei, tomei um banho e peguei o telefone, ainda estava morrendo de medo. Aquele assaltante sabia absolutamente tudo de mim.

― Soojung? ― a voz do outro lado da linha me atendeu. ― Ligando tão cedo no sábado? O que aconteceu.

― Jessica eu fiz uma merda muito grande, eu preciso fugir, me tira daqui. Me arranja um dinheiro, preciso ir para São Francisco. ― desejei ao ouvir a voz da minha irmã.

― O quê você fez? Está me assustando.

― Só me tira aqui.

Em poucas horas já estava embarcando em um avião, levei apenas uma mala com meus documentos e algumas roupas. Trabalho, faculdade, e entre outras coisas, larguei tudo para trás sem nem dar direito a explicação. Naquele momento tinha medo da polícia e de Kyungsoo, recomecei minha totalmente do zero sem ao menos olhar para trás.

×

E por que eu estou contando isso depois de anos? Porque voltei a Coréia depois de todo esse tempo me escondendo, apenas para ir ao casamento de uma amiga de infância em Busan. Enquanto dava uma volta pela cidade vi Kyungsoo do outro lado da calçada, como sempre parecia um vadio, os cabelos estavam raspados, fumava um cigarro, enquanto chutava uma latinha na rua. Parei estática observando aquele tipo, provavelmente ele sentiu porque olhou na minha direção, obviamente me reconheceu e acenou para mim. Na mesma hora saí correndo pelas ruas e jurei a mim mesma que jamais voltaria para a Coréia.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenha gostado   
> :)


End file.
